


I Knew You'd Come

by Mc_Nugger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_Nugger/pseuds/Mc_Nugger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is faced with the death of Mikasa—his adopted sister and Armin—his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, to start this off:   
> War is going on. 
> 
> This sucks. I'm sorry. This idea made me so sad. I hate it. I'm sorry for being inactive lately. School.

Loud booms and screams were heard on the battle field. It had been at least one hour after Armin left. An hour later, we were in the barracks. I was worried, knowing that he doesn't have the best muscle mass. I have no idea why he left. I turned my head slightly to see Commander Smith sitting down and muttering to the corporal. 

I find the courage to walk up to Commander Smith. I had the guts to ask, "Sir, it has been an hour since Arlert has been seen. May I go and look for him?" 

"He's most likely dead. He walked into no-mans-land, Jaeger." When those words processed in my mind I felt my heart sink into my stomach and burn harshly with the acid it came in contact with. I had no idea why he had to leave. 

I opened my mouth to ask again, but Commander had beat me to talking first. "It's no use. But if you want to waste your life looking for Arlert, you may. I'm giving you permission." 

I saw the corporal furrow his brows even more and shoot a glare to me and then to Commander Smith. "Why would you allow someone to waste their life when we could use it." His voice was deep, and he scared me. It wasn't his voice that scared me. It was himself that did. Even though Corporal Levi was short, he was awfully strong. He never had a kind facial expression. I mean never. I have never seen him smile. I have never seen his eyes soften. I have never heard him laugh at anything. The only sounds he made were along the lines of 'tch' or 'big ass' to whatever he was referring to. 

"Let him do as he wishes. He may lose his life if he wants." I heard the Commander reply to Levi. I only heard him because I had my head down and my eyes squeezed shut as I tried to hold back my tears. I was afraid. Afraid that I would lose my friend. Afraid that I wouldn't make it back even if I found Armin. Afraid if I would see him die right before my eyes as he comes running to me and stepping on a hidden land mine. War isn't pretty and this isn't the first time I saw someone die in front of me. 

"Hey Jaeger," I hear a slightly higher voice behind me. I instantly knew who it was from the fucking snotty tone he had to have in his fucking voice when he had to talk to me. "I heard that Armin went off."

"Shut up, Jean." I snapped at him. He pissed me off a lot. We get into a lot of fights but Armin or Marco would be there to yank us away from tearing each other apart. 

"What? I was just saying that—" 

"Are you deaf?!" 

"No."

I curse under my breath as Levi kicks my lower back to get me to move or to shut up. I walk over to go get my gun. 

"I hope you know it's useless." 

"Jean I said shut up!" My voice cracked. How embarrassing. I hate having my voice crack because people always ask me if I'm going to cry or if I need to be thrown a tissue box. 

"Jean.." 

I saw the taller look back to see Marco standing behind him. 

"Oh, come on, Marco. You know it's useless!" He was acting like a child. Insisting that he was right and that I was the one who started this. 

"Jean, let Eren do what he wants." Marco sat down next to Jean and started cleaning his shot gun. "I know you would go and look for me if I left." 

"But you're not dumb enough to do that, though!" 

"Jean." 

"DON'T YOU 'Jean' ME. YOU KNOW I ALMOST LOST YOU ONCE." 

"Jean Kirschtein. Listen to me." Marco's hand was gripping Jean's jaw. 

Jean's eyes were widened and it was fairly visible that he was close to crying. Jean. 

"I'm not dead yet. We are going to get through this." His voice was calm. He would always calm people when we were screaming at others for putting something in the wrong place or a fight would break out. He leaned down slightly to embrace Jean. He looked up to Marco and squeezed his eyes shut and returned the hug.

I don't really know what was going on between Marco and Jean, but I knew Marco must've had feelings for the fucking douche bag. I shook my head and snatched my gun and left the barracks. 

I decided to walk instead of taking the Jeep. There were so many corpses. It made me sick to my stomach to see my comrades dead from these fucking bastards. I trudged on. 

After seeing more and more of my fallen comrades, I stopped. I looked down to see a ravenette woman with shoulder length hair. I felt my face get hot and salty tears roll down my cheeks and fall onto the dirt. 

Her right leg was blown off along with her right arm. I fell to my knees. "M-M-Mikasa.." 

No response came from her. 

I screamed my loudest, clutching her cold and lifeless body to mine. She was too limp. "Why didn't anyone help you," I whispered, asking the corpse of my adopted sister. 

I had told her not to join with me, along with Armin. But they did. I wish I never told them. I really wish I never brought it up. 

No time to mourn now. I'm a sitting duck. I threw her over my shoulder and kept walking. It was hard to see with tears still in my eyes. 

I wiped my arm across my face, effectively getting rid of my tears. Off in the distance I saw Armin on the ground. I knew it was him. Everyone made fun of me because I could find him out of a crowd. I wanted to run. But something kept me from doing so. I don't know what it was, but I kept walking, my arm wrapped around Mikasa's legs to keep her steady. 

Once I got up to Armin, I knew something was wrong. I had put Mikasa down so I could run up to him. He was still alive. 

Barely. 

I fell onto my knees next to Armin and pulled him into a hug. "Armin..Armin..Armin..Mikasa's gone..She's—She's dead..." 

I heard a light sigh and saw his head nod. I pulled away and looked to him. I shook my head at the sight of my best friend and the tears came back. They didn't stop. I hated the sight of Armin. 

My lover. 

I hiccuped a sob before pursing my lips together. 

"Eren," I heard him barely say, "I knew you'd come..." 

My eyes widened. No, this wasn't going to happen. I was not going to allow him to die. Mikasa died and I could've stopped her from going. Armin is going to die and I could've stopped him from going. 

But I didn't. 

I could feel Armin's body go limp shortly after he spoke. 

I gripped his arms tightly, my fingers digging into his upper arms; close to his shoulders. 

Armin was dead. 

Mikasa was dead. 

I looked up at the harsh sun. I screamed. I screamed until I lost my voice. This was the straw that broke the camels back—Armin used to say that all the time when something in someone broke. 

It felt like years passed when I was screaming. I slid my hands up to the sides of Armin's face and I pressed my lips to his.

I knew he was dead and he would no longer be there to comfort me. Every one who I loved was dead. 

I put Armin over my shoulder and went and got Mikasa again. 

When I got back, I felt like I had been walking for years. 

Jean was in Marco's arms, crying. I looked over to them, then around at everyone. They were almost all in tears. 

"See, Jaeger," I heard Levi announce, "it was useless." 

I shook my head. "No, Corporal Levi. It was not." 

He cocked his head to the side. "Why," he almost demanded. 

"Because. I knew I recovered the bodies of my friends. I saw how they died. I heard Armin's voice for the last time. I was the last person he saw.." I replied to him. 

"Tch." He rolled his eyes and looked up to the Commander. 

"Jaeger, we're going home." Commander Smith looked straight to me. 

"Y-You mean—" 

"Home, Eren." He said sternly. 

I nodded once. We won. We finally did. That's why everyone was acting like this. If only I had saved Mikasa and Armin. My heart hurts and so does my body. But it probably didn't hurt as much as Mikasa and Armin endured. 

I walked outside and closed my eyes. Armin and Mikasa had been taken care of. I heard a click behind me and everything went back. 

 

—————————

 

"Welcome home, Eren." I turned and smiled. 

"I'm glad I'm home." I was embraced. 

By Armin. 

By Mikasa. 

I am home.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As someone goes through killing multiple soldiers, Jean and Marco leave the HQ and talk for a bit. Little did they know that the person would strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really as sad at the other one. Bleh.

Levi looked down at the lifeless corpse that was Eren Jaeger. He had shot him right in the head. He saw that there were two wounds. One entrance and one exit wound. The bullet had gone straight through his skull, into the brain, into the other side of his skull, and landed outside of his head. 

"Well done, Levi." A voice behind him said. 

"Shut up. It's not like I wanted to kill him as much as a few people wanted to. You could've done it yourself, bastard." The ravenette threw the small pistol straight to Erwin and stormed off in the opposite direction. 

"Come back here." 

"Piss off, Eyebrows."  
——————————

Jean and Marco looked at each other with worried expressions. They didn't speak because just looking at the other was enough. Finally, Marco gained enough courage to speak. 

"Jean..." 

"Yes..?" 

"Who's going to die next..?" 

"I don't want to know.." 

"Oh." 

Jean leaned his head against Marco's chest, both of their cheeks had been stained by tears. 

While Eren had been gone, Erwin and Levi had their troop come and meet in the HQ tent. They had both announced that a few of them would die; so that there would be more room for stronger soldiers. A lot of the soldiers had no idea who was going next or even why Erwin and Levi had decided to do that. They had given the whole night for them to say their good-byes.

Jean and Marco went outside and under a small, dying tree. Jean plopped down into the dust, pulling his legs up closer to himself. Marco sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He placed his hand gently on the other's hip. 

"I don't want to die, Marco," Jean shakily said, "I want to go back home.."

"I don't want to die either but—" He was interrupted by Jean. 

"I want to go home and have people thank me for serving.. I want people to be proud of me, Marco.." 

"I'm proud of you." 

Jean looked over to Marco, both of their eyes were bloodshot from crying. 

"No matter dead or alive.."

"I'll always be proud of you..." 

"Right." Marco closed his eyes and smiled. 

How can he be so happy about this? Jean turned his head to the side and wiped away his tears. "'Marco?" 

"Yes, Jean?" 

"Don't you want to go home, to your parents and brothers and sisters?" 

"I—I think my parents forgot about me." 

"Fuck that." 

"Jean.." 

"I'm being serious, Marco. It's almost impossible to forget someone like you." 

"Jean." 

"No, Marco, let me speak." 

Marco sighed softly, patiently listening to Jean. 

"It is impossible to forget someone like you. I swear to god whoever could forget a face like yours must be the devil himself." He grabbed the lower jaw of the older comrade next to him between his index and thumb finger. "When I met you, I couldn't get you out of mind.." 

"That's because you love me." 

"Not just that.. Because I care about you.. Now that I have you I don't want to lose you.." 

"I don't want to lose you either.." Marco sniffled, wiping his face on the long sleeves of his over shirt.

"Remember, when we were little?" 

"Maybe." 

"Our blood pact.. We said we'd be friends to the end." 

"We were foolish back then.." 

"I guess we broke it.." 

"How?" 

"Marco.. There's something I have to tell you.." Jean glanced past Marco, but looked back quickly. 

"Wh-What..?" 

"When we go home.. Marry me.." 

A deafening boom sounded just after that sentence. Another had died. Laying in Marco's lap was Jean's body, a large wound in his chest. 

"JEAN!" 

Jean stared up at Marco, smiling softly. 

Marco pulled Jean close, sobbing into his bloody chest. "I-I-I w-w-wi-will..." 

Jean weakly pushed Marco away, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that ran down his partner's cheeks. 

Marco grabbed Jean's face and smashed his lips against the other's. 

Jean's arm fell down to his side and slowly raised, with a pistol in his hand. 

Marco glanced to the side and nodded slightly. "I'll see you soon.." 

The trigger was pulled and a ringing shot was sounded. 

—————————— 

Later that day, two bodies had been found. Two males, with their arms wrapped around each other, gun on the ground, and their foreheads together. 

Levi stared down at the lifeless corpses and spoke as he wrote their names down. "Marco Bodt, Jean Kirschtein." He wrote down the date and the time they were found dead. He stared down at them. Their bodies were collected. 

——————————

Jean looked up at the white sky, his fingers intertwined with Marco's. 

"I love you, Jean." 

"..I love you too, Marco." 

Jean rolled over, laying on the other's chest. He laid his head down on the other's upper chest.   
——————————


End file.
